


Verge of Tears

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic, Spirits, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS micro. Glowering, the Sewer King turned to his pet alligator's spirit.





	Verge of Tears

I never created Batman TAS.

Glowering, the Sewer King turned to his pet alligator's spirit. He remembered hearing footsteps. Viewing the spirit's form.   
He tensed and was on the verge of tears. The Sewer King viewed the alligator approaching him. Haunting him? 

The alligator's tail wagged. 

One smile. Tears were revealed. The pet's spirit returned.

THE END


End file.
